Lagrimas De LunaSolo El Recuerdo Quedara
by TomoeUchiha
Summary: Todos llegan a pensar que la luna puede brillar, pero que hay cuando la luna no es solo astro, sino una persona tambien, y que pasa cuando se ha enamorado de su reflejo, un cantante de J-music llamado Gackt.


"Durante mucho tiempo pensé en tus ojos…aquellos ojos azules como el cielo y más profundamente misteriosos que el mismo océano, aquellos ojos en los que podía perderme mirándoles…me pregunto ¿Cuantas veces me había quedado mirándoles, perdida en ellos? Siempre me parecieron muy tristes…Eso es algo que nunca pudiste ocultarme, aquella tristeza que te invadía consumiendo tu ser por completo…Siempre quise poder borrar esa tristeza de tus ojos…poder hacerte feliz, y lograr que sonrieras en verdad; que lo hicieras sinceramente, pero claro, no pude hacerlo... era de imaginarse, tu te encontrabas fuera de mi alcance y eso es algo que no pude ver…no; eso es algo que no quise ver; si, lo se, fui muy estupida al no mirar tal cosa solo por que no quería aceptarlo; diría que me lamento de ello, pero no es así; no lo hago por que llego a mantenerme con vida, con la ilusión de algún día poder deshacerme de esa triste sonrisa, el poder romper esa mascara que te laceraba.

¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté: ¿Por qué fuimos tan iguales? Aunque nunca encontré respuesta, tal vez no exista, o simplemente no quise verla…pero ya no es tiempo para preguntarse eso o para buscar alguna respuesta.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te mire, a decir verdad me fuiste un tanto indiferente, recuerdo haber pensado "Vaya, otro rubio sin cerebro"…pero al mirar tus ojos, me percaté de que me había equivocado; claro, era normal, todos hasta el momento siguen creyendo tus mentiras, tus falsas sonrisas, tu rostro de alegría…todos menos tu….todos menos yo, tal vez sea por que no puedes engañar a tu reflejo, y aunque quieres engañar a los demás, tus ojos gritan ser escuchados y ¡Maldita sea! Tuve que ser yo quien escuchara ese grito.

Soledad, tristeza y agonía, brotaban de tus ojos y ni siquiera eran lágrimas, solo eran sentimientos que salían de ellos, y que no podías ocultar.

Aun maldigo ese día, y cada uno de los continuos a el, por que a partir de ese momento no puede evitar ver en ti ese fragmento de mi que me torturaba día con día, pero tampoco podía alejarme…nadie lo entendía, eres mi droga y para todos los demás simplemente era obsesiva, pero no los culpo, era lo único que podía lograr, nadie podría comprender, aquello que yo miraba en ti no era una simple atracción, una simple admiración, no, era distinto, por que en ti yo me miraba, pero tu no podías hacer lo mismo en mi.

Eras mi reflejo y hasta el momento sigues siéndolo, pero tú jamás te enteraste de que eras el mío…

Alguna vez pensé en hacértelo saber, pero solo fue una absurda idea de mi parte, una idea que no llegaría a realizar…hasta el día de hoy…y aun sigo pensándolo, es absurdo de mi parte, pero es que no puedo ir sin despedirme…sería una falta de educación…aunque tu ni siquiera supieras de mi, yo si sabia de ti…eras y sigues siendo mi reflejo…uno que tristemente miraba en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, uno que miraba con lágrimas en el espejo del lago…uno que al cerrar los ojos no podía dejar de mirar, uno del cual nunca pude huir, por mas que intentara, tu recuerdo me perseguía, tu tristeza me inundaba, tus ojos me gritaban….ese desgarrador grito que no podía ignorar, por mas que lo intentara no lo lograba, me abrumaba, me ensordecía…no podía evitar el escuchar, ese lamento.

El mismo que mis ojos gritaban.

No se aun a quien compadecer, a mi por ser tu reflejo y jamás decírtelo, o compadecerte a ti, por ser mi reflejo y jamás saberlo…tal vez si algún día te lo hubiese dicho, las lágrimas y el dolor no nos hubiesen lastimado tanto…pero no tuve el valor…y tal vez fue lo mejor; mas aun me lamento, por dejarte gritando en el silencio de esta gélida noche, que nos cubre abrasadoramente, congelando nuestro corazones.

Tantas cosas me quedaron que decirte, tantos sentimientos aun que confesarte, tanto dolor que pude haber remediado, tantas lágrimas que pude haber secado…tal vez nunca me perdone el no haberte dicho la verdad, pero fui demasiado cobarde como hacerlo alguna vez…mi estupidez me ganó, y me lamento por ello, me disculpo por hacerlo de tal manera, por tener que hacerlo cuando tengo que despedirme…pero era lo mejor para los dos…o tal vez no…eso es algo que jamás sabré…

Hoy solo me queda decirte, que siempre te ame…desde ese maldito día en el que te conocí…no por ser lo que los demás creen que eres, sino saber lo que en verdad eres.

Siempre amé ese azul profundo de tus ojos, como un mar de lágrimas que no se han logrado derramar. Y esa falsa sonrisa, tan falsa como dulce, por que aunque lograbas sonreír, y hacer creer a los demás que eras feliz, no podías evitar en tus ojos demostrar que en realidad querías llorar; destrozado por dentro te encontrabas y no me lo podías ocultar…por ello te ame, por ello te odie, y por ello es que aun te amo y te odio, te bendigo y maldigo, por ser lo que eres, pero en realidad el ser lo que eres ya es una maldición, el ser mi reflejo siempre lo fue, y lo será hasta el día de tu defunción.

Hoy me disculpo, por que hoy me despido, mi cobardía no pudo ser mayor, y ahora solo me queda decirte adiós…discúlpame por haberlo dicho tan tarde, por haberte hecho saber, que la imagen de la luna que en el lago reflejaba tu ser, y que en el cielo lloraba tus lagrimas, en realidad a tu lado se encontraba…pero es que ya no pude mas, el verte lejos de mi y sin poderte alcanzar, termino por destrozar aquel fragmento que aun quedaba de mi…pobre reflejo de luna que habita en el bosque, hoy te tengo que abandonar, y solo el reflejo quedará, por que la luna menguará, y rastro no quedará, solamente aquel reflejo que habitaba en bosque, y que al mirarse en el lago, la luna era lo único que veía, ese reflejo que eres tu, es lo único que ahora existirá, pues la luna, ya menguó hasta desaparecer y esta no volverá a crecer, hay de aquel que por las noches se iluminaba con el brillo opaco de la luna pues esta no volverá a aparecer, y en el firmamento oscura la noche quedara, solo unas cuantas estrellas brillaran, y tal vez incluso ellas se apagaran, al ver que el resplandor de la luna no existe mas …pero no hay remedio ya, simplemente murió sin pensar…adiós reflejo mío, en la noche ya no me veras, en el día no nos podremos encontrar, por que del cielo me he ido ya, adiós reflejo mío, mi amor por ti jamás se acabará, y si una nueva vida existe luego de esta terminar, al cielo he de rogar que nos volvamos a encontrar…Adiós amor mío, no me queda mas que despedirme, y decirte que aun en una nueva vida, te he de amar"

El anterior escrito fue encontrado en una habitación, junto a un cuerpo desangrado de una mujer, de unos 20 años de edad, la cual aun apretaba entre sus manos lo que al parece era un extraño anillo de plata, mientras aun sonaba un CD de un conocido cantante japonés. La resolución de la muerte….Suicidio…A los pocos días, la carta fue entregada al joven al que fue dirigida junto con el anillo de plata que se había encontrado en las manos de la mujer en busca de alguna respuesta por parte de joven, al parecer, el mismo cantante del cual corría el CD en el momento de encontrar el cadáver; mas la única respuesta por parte de este, fue la confesión de que el había creado ese anillo y unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras leía la carta, con visible dolor pronunciando simplemente al final de esta, con suma tristeza en sus palabras.

"Nos volveremos a encontrar"


End file.
